


The streets

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: Fluff!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Firehouse 51 were all at Molly’s. After a crazy shift, they all agreed to meet and decompress.  
Matt Casey was sitting at the bar with Severide, whilst Stella Kidd was serving. “Has anyone seen Brett? She said she’d be here” Stella asked. Matt had noticed she wasn’t here an hour earlier, he’d been watching the door every time someone entered. “Case, call her. See where she’s at” Severide smirked.  
Matt pulled out his phone and dialed her number, after a few rings he hung up. He felt it was a little odd that she didn’t answer. “No answer, is she out with someone?” Matt asked Stella curiously. “Oh, definitely not. She’s only got eyes on one person in particular for now. She’s turned down EVERY guy who’s asked her out recently. And trust me. There’s been a lot” Stella laughed. Matt took a slow swig of his beer and had his eyes on Stella. His stomach was in a knot, and with a little cough and trying to hide his displeasure he asked “Do we know the guy she’s Interested in?” Stella threw her towel on the bar. Stared at Severide and tilted her head back in exasperation. “Are you serious Matthew Casey? It’s YOU. She’s smitten by you and won’t act on it because she doesn’t realize you are completely in love with her too!!” Severide took a swig of his beer, eyes widened and stared at Stella. “Stella! You DO realize you were sworn to secrecy?!” Stella stomped her feet in frustration. “I know, and she’ll probably never speak to me again. But you two have got to get your shit together! You both love each other, and she deserves happiness. Matthew Casey. Please. Please, don’t break her heart.” Matt put his hand on his heart “I don’t intend to. So? What do I do??” Matt looked back and forth between Severide and Stella. “Go get her you idiot” Severide said as he pushed Matt Off the stool.  
Matt took a breath. Stood up and put his jacket on. “If you guys are wrong, and have screwed me. I’ll be the worst roommate you’ve ever encountered.” He pointed his finger at them both and headed out the door. 

Sylvies head hurt. It felt like water dripping down her face. She couldn’t touch it. There was something stopping her being able to move any limb. She opened one eye to see a dark room with a bright light. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, they felt so heavy. She couldn’t think. She just needed to sleep. Molly’s. Think of everyone there. 

Matt pulled up to her apartment, he stepped out of his truck and pressed the buzzer for her apartment.  
No answer. Matt’s brows furrowed and dialed her number once again. He turned to leave and saw someone exiting the building. He held the door open and took the opportunity to go in and climb the stairs.  
Matt reached her apartment and knocked. Again, no answer. A door opened opposite her apartment. “Are you here from the city? I put a complaint in about the noise from there. It’s about time you showed up.” Matt’s eyes widened. He can’t imagine a noise coming from Sylvie. “I’m here to see my friend.” Friend he thought. Woman he was crazy for and hadn’t acted on. “Do you know how long ago you heard the noise? Matt asked as he took his hands out of his pockets. “At least two hours ago. I saw her leave there with a guy. She didn’t look too happy” “What kind of noise was it?” Matt asked the neighbor. “Oh it was a scream and then it sounded like a bunch of pots And pans landing” “ Have you got a spare key?” Matt questioned with a bit of intensity. “She keeps a spare one under her plant pot. Great security Matt thought, he’d be having words about that. He found the key and opened the door.  
Upon entering he reached for his phone and called the police. The neighbor was right. She’d thrown pots and pans at whoever came in, her bag was still on the sofa, her phone on the floor and blood. Blood was over the floor and over the kitchen counter. What the hell happened?! 

Sylvie woke up to someone screaming in her face. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She wasn’t upset, she was pissed. “What the fuck do you want? Why am I here, what the heck do you want with me?” The person slapped her across the face. Her whole head snapped to the left. “Please. I’m sorry. Can you please untie my hands” The figure walked out and shut the door.  
Whilst the door was open she could tell that she was in a warehouse. The surface area was big and the walls were far away. She’d no idea how long she was out for. But she needed to get out, before it was too late. She stated to cry. How the heck does she get out of this?! 

Matt had called the police, Severide and The Chief. They were all standing in Sylvies apartment.  
“Casey. You need to let the police handle it. We’ve no clue where she is and they have the ways and means to find her. Which they will. She wouldn’t want us in here rummaging through her things” Matt wasn’t about to give up, he went back to the neighbor and wanted to yell at her for complaining about Sylvie. But, she probably did her a favor. “What did this guy look like? If you can give any details we’ll be able to help Sylvie quicker.” Matt had a desperation in his voice. Why didn’t he call her earlier, he could have picked her up. Every scenario of how he could of been there went through his head.  
Detective Halstead came over to Matt. “Matt, we’ve got it from here. I’ll call you first thing I hear anything. Please. Let us do this” Matt patted him on the shoulder. “Please. She’s all I’ve got.” 

Matt, Severide and The Chief decided to head back to Molly’s. The team needed to know. The family needed to know. They weren’t about to let the police take over. Not for one of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvie felt like the time had dragged on. She’d worked out that her head was bleeding, that she was in a warehouse, there seemed to be only one guy keeping her there and posed as a building inspector to get into her apartment.  
She’d opened the door to them, saw a snippet of their badge and before she knew it, she was running to her kitchen to grab her phone and started throwing things at him to get out.  
Luckily, she knew someone would notice her not being at Molly’s as planned.  
The attacker entered the room with a tray and some water. He came behind her and snipped the cable ties. “I’m sorry Miss Brett. Franco made me do it. I’ve bought you some water and I’ll get you some food. I can’t let you leave though. Franco will kill me AND you” Sylvie watched him leave. His eyes were almost dead in side, perhaps high on drugs, alcohol, something. “Please. My friends are out looking for me. What do you want? I can help. And if you won’t tell me what, tell me who the fuck Franco is”  
The attacker laughed and left her in the room. 

No one was happy staying at Molly’s doing nothing. So they headed back to firehouse 51.  
Matt and Severide had driven over to the police station. He wanted to see the security camera footage. “Look, maybe we know the guy. Syl..I mean Brett has been on every call with us. It’s worth a shot.” They were allowed to see the footage. Matt punched the desk when he saw the guy burst through her door, Matt gave a smirk when he saw a saucepan land in the hallway. She had a good arm on her at least. His head lowered when he saw Sylvie being forced out of the room by gunpoint. Severide tapped him on the back. “We’ll get the son of a bitch. His face isn’t even hidden”  
Severide asked for his photo to be sent to his phone, in case anyone at the house recognized the attacker and headed back to Firehouse 51. 

“So, you and Brett huh? You certainly have a thing for paramedics?” Severide jested as they walked back to his truck.  
“We’ve spent a lot of time together, I bottled it last year. She’s been through a ton of shit, now this? I love her. But, she can’t handle my feelings right now. I’ll just have to bide my time again” Matt said with disappointment.  
“Matt. No way. You know she feels the same way. You two have been dancing around in circles for the last few months. She needs you. More than ever. Just like you need her. Sort it out now, before you loose her to some dickwit down the road.”  
“What if..” Matt shook his head. “We’ll find her. She’s strong.” Severide

Sylvie was watching the attacker pace back and forth. He was talking to someone, but she couldn’t figure out who. He came in and sat on the floor in front of her. “Hey, what’s your name?” Sylvie whispered. She can get through to him, maybe even convince him to get away from Franco. The attacker started rocking back and forth on the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry”   
“Hey. Look at me. Tell me the plan. I can help.” Sylvie shifted forward as far as she could with her ankles still bound together. “Franco saw you. In the ambulance. He thought you could help instead of the mean doctor. He followed you. He knows your good”   
“What’s your name?” Sylvie asked with a bit more urgency. “Frank” he cried.   
“Ok, Frank. Come untie my feet. I can help you and Franco.” Sylvie suspected Franco wasn’t a real person, just a different personality than Frank. He’d lost all sense of reality and she was caught up in it. 

Severide and Matt were going through old records they had. A picture, a detail. Something. Matt’s phone rang. The police had a name. Frank Declare. A paranoid schizophrenic, he was a witness to an accident and must have followed Sylvie after a call. They’d found a possible location. Matt didn’t wait for instruction, he and the team headed straight there. 

Frank had untied Sylvies’ feet and she was free from her chair. She’d been scouring the place to find a weapon, a tool, a way out. Nothing. All there was, was a locked door and Frank had the key.   
“So, Frank. What’s your favorite food?” She was trying to converse with him and not stir on Franco.   
“Pizza. Especially pepperoni” Frank smiled. “Oh me too, shall we see if there’s any nearby. I’m starving” Sylvie was hoping.   
“Maybe. But I’ll need to ask Franco. He’s in charge. He will be mad. I don’t want him to be mad...I..”   
“Hey... Frank. It’s ok. He won’t be mad. Let’s just take a peek outside and see if we can get one slice” Sylvie stood up and went towards the door.   
No sooner had she stood up, when her legs were taken out and she fell to the floor.   
“Franco. Said no”. He got up, spat on the floor next to her and exited the room.   
Sylvie managed to get up and reach the door before it closed. Now, she had a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Word got back to 51 about a possible location. Without hesitation the whole crew followed suit to her location. She was family.  
Matt, Severide and The Chief were on the scene and told to stay back.  
There were at least 6 warehouses and she could be in any one of them, or none. Matt couldn’t sit and wait.  
“I’m going to check the other...” Chief Bowden forced his hand on Matt’s chest. “You.will.not.move..Let them do their job” Matt never felt so angry. “If this becomes a recovery..I’ll never..”Severide grabbed Matt and took him back near his truck.  
Matt was gripping the back of his truck. He stood there shaking, momentarily closing his eyes. When he opened them again, out the corner of his eye something moved. He turned his face to see a hobbling figure coming out of a door. “Sylvie??!!” 

Sylvie could just see blue flashing lights and a trusted truck. She started to cry and fell to the floor in exasperation. “SHES’ HERE” Matt called out as he ran towards her. She opened her eyes to see Matt kneel in front of her, with his hands cupping her face. Instinctively she rested her forehead on his and looked into his eyes in desperation. “Brett. Wheres’ the guy who took you?” Detective Halstead urgently asked. With a weak voice Sylvie pulled away from Matt’s’ face and said “He’s in there. He’s sick. He needs medical attention. Matt..” She leaned into Matt once again this time cupping his face and closed her eyes. Matt picked her up and carried her to the ambulance. 

The police found Frank crouched in the corner of the warehouse. Firehouse 51 were all there waiting by the ambulance reaching for Sylvie.  
Matt rode with her in the back, on the way to the hospital. He hadn’t let go of her hand since she passed out.  
Sylvie was awake but exhausted. She had a deep cut on her head, some bruises and cuts on her wrists. Her eyes were closed but she was still here.  
“Sylvie, you surprise me every day. You better believe that I’m not loosing you again. I should have acted on it sooner and asked you out a year ago like I planned” 

Matt, The Chief, Stella and Severide were all in the waiting room.  
Will Halstead came out. “Sylvies ok. She had to have surgery. She’ll be out of it for a few weeks, and you know she won’t take that laying down. She’s gonna need some help. She lives alone?”  
“She won’t be alone. We’ve got her” Severide perked up. Stella looked over at Kelly surprised. “Wow. I’m impressed”

The Chief went in with Matt to see her. Sylvie was sitting up in bed. She looked happy to see them both. “Brett. I’m glad you are OK. You gave us quite a scare. Some more than others” he motioned with his eyes towards Matt. “ I don’t expect to see you on shift for a few weeks, and I know you’ll be listening to these fools” Chief came over to her and held her hands. “Thanks chief. Do you know how Frank is?” Bowden furrowed his brows. “He’s a sick man who’s getting treatment, under police supervision. Don’t be worrying about him. You concentrate on YOU for once!”  
The Chief patted Matt on the shoulder as he turned and left.  
Matt took a seat next to Sylvie and reached her hand. “So, you ready to break me out of this joint? Hit the road and go find me some brownies?!” Sylvie laughed. “Severide has been known to make some brownies you know, but don’t tell him I told you. By the way, no arguments. You are staying with us whilst you rest. It’s already been agreed and you don’t get a say” Matt started her down. “Matt..I can’t stay with you. I’m fine in my apartment, there’s like three bedrooms.” Sylvie protested. “Sylvie Brett not happening. Like I said. It’s already being sorted. Kidd is over at yours getting everything you need” Sylvie looked down at their intertwined hands. “Hey, come here I need to whisper something in your ear” Sylvie smirked. Matt rose from his seat to get closer to her. She motioned for him to get closer still. Which made Matt grin. In one fleeting moment Sylvie wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him. Matt was taken aback and crouched over, it wasn’t how he’d thought it would go. But he kissed her back intently. In a whispered voice, she whispered “I heard you. And you should totally have asked me out a year ago. It would have been yes then, and it most certainly is a yes now”  


Two days later, Sylvie was released from hospital. She’d arranged a ride home with Emily, who was on a lunch break from medical school. She wanted to surprise everyone at Firehouse 51, but they were on a call when she’d arrived. Emily had already rushed back, so Sylvie decided to sit in Matt’s office. 

The team came back exhausted. Matt barely spoke to anyone, he was planning his day around picking Sylvie up and imagining her, in his bed.  
He saw her standing in his office and his mouth flew open. “What the hell are you doing here? I was going to come pick you up in an hour.” Matt had a harsh look on his face.   
Sylvie felt a little aggravated, but knew he was probably worked up from the call. “Hi, Matt. I’m fine. I came to see everyone, and wanted to wait in here. So I could see you first, but guess I was wrong. I’ll go...I’ll stay at my..” Matt placed His hands on Sylvies’ waist and pulled her in tight. “I’m going to kiss you now. Because the hospital doesn’t count. And I’ve needed to do this for the longest time...and I swear Sylvie if you even mention about staying” Sylvie cupped his face. “Matt. Just shut up and kiss me already.”


End file.
